The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 8
"The Second Test" is the season premiere of the second season and the eighth episode overall of The Unknown Nightmare. This episode introduces 7 new characters. Plot Synopsis Charlie once again wakes up in a room, but this time, there's more than one person. Sean makes his way towards his destination, but his guilt over killing Charlie is holding him back. Last Season... Sean and Charlie woke up in a room, both strangers. They don't start off well, even getting into a fight. But they plan to work together to get out. They listen to tapes on phones they found, finding out that only one can survive. They also have pacemakers in their hearts, and if their heart rate goes too high, they die. Sean finds a gun and hides it from Charlie. Jim and Dave find a campsite, finding it easier to survive there. They find Frank, Dave's friend. He says his camp was killed, and Jim gets suspicious. Jim takes his knife, hiding it and it is found later by two survivors who join the group. Jim gets saved by another two survivors, this time he wanted to be nice, so he left them join. Dave wondered what was in Jim's backpack, but Jim told him to stay away. Jim goes away from camp, opening his bag and taking out a phone. A note says he had to answer it at a certain time. Charlie and Sean both tell their stories, to make it easier to tell which one should survive. After telling their stories, Sean gets impatient. When Jim goes back to the bag to wait for the phone call, Frank follows him. Frank admits that he killed the people in his camp, saying they were sick. After a fight, Frank sees a tattoo on Jim's arm, and sticks a knife into his neck. Sean pulls out the gun, and shoots Charlie. Charlie falls to the ground. Ethan comes into the room, and tries to calm Sean down, Sean kills him, not wanting to hear what he has to say. Dave finds Frank, and Frank lies to him about what happened to Jim. The phone Jim had started ringing. Dave answered and a voice said "He's on his way". Eventually, a horde of walkers appear, and they leave the camp with the other survivors. Sean tries CPR on Charlie, but it fails. He meets Joe outside, and after they talk, it's revealed that Sean was in on everything. Charlie woke up, finding the dead body. He put the paper bird in his back pocket. He finds a phone, with the sound file saying that everything was a lie. The pacemaker was also a lie. At the end, the voice says that Charlie's family is alive. Charlie watches as two men drag out the body. Joe appears at the door and says "You failed", closing the door on Charlie, locking him in there. Plot 6 Hours After They Woke Up Charlie couldn't move. Stuck to the chair, close to death. It wasn't long now, he'd only wished that he had a chance to find his family before he died. But he was facing death, and he knew that now, every mistake he made came down to this. The red-lasered crosshair aiming right at his chest. One slight move, he'd be dead. :::::::::::: "16:15" :::::::::::: Present (The Camp: Day 5) Sean jumped onto the ground, jumping from a ledge over a small river. It had been two days since he killed Charlie. He walked through torn bushes, cutting himself but ignoring the pain. He walked to a hill, a steep hill. He grabbed onto branches, plants, anything that could hold his weight. When he was halfway up the hill, he saw a figure walking on top of the hill. He slowly reached down to the back of his pants, taking out a handgun. He continued up the hill, making sure not to make any noise. When he reached the top, he saw that he's on a dirt road. He looked at the person, who was further down the road. He was about to shout out to it, but realized that it isn't a person. It was one of the undead. It had one arm, the other was torn to shreds. He raised up his gun, aiming it at the back of its head. He stepped on a twig, alerting it. It slowly turned around, its groaning was creeping out Sean, who took no chance, and put a bullet through its head. It fell to the ground. He walked towards, being cautious in case it wasn't dead. It was lying on its stomach, so Sean nudged it over with his foot. Sean fell backwards, trying to get away. The body sat up, turning his face towards Sean. It was Charlie. "That's the second time you killed me, Sean", Charlie said, crawling towards Sean. Sean put his hands up to his face, finding it hard to see Charlie's face. He lowered his hands, seeing the dead body on the ground. He stood up, walking towards it. He saw its face, and realized it wasn't Charlie. Whatever just happened, happened in his head. It wasn't real. Sean marches on, eventually coming to a hill, covered in trees. He climbed in, seeing how open it was inside. There was a lake at the bottom, to which he ran down, drinking from it. He felt like collapsing, seeing Charlie's face was like torture. Present (The Building: Day 6) Andy's eyes shot open. He lifts himself up, confused and dazed. He was in a room, a dark room. There were other people there, six of them. The majority were looking around, panicking. "What's going on?" he shouts. "Welcome to the party", Walter said. "What?" Andy asked, trying to calm himself down. "None of us know what's going on", Lilly said. "Who are you guys?" he asked. "Okay, how 'bout this?" Walter said, "We don't bother learning each other's names, we don't play 20 questions, we just get the fuck outta here". "There's no point in being a dick about it", Larry said. Andy noticed Larry panicking, he was worse than the others. He was shaking, his eyes filled with tears. The heard a man groaning in the corner. They stood back, watching him get up. He turned around. It was Charlie. "Un-fucking-believable", Charlie sighed. "Do you know what's going on?" Sam said. "Uh..." he was trying to think, his head was pounding, "Uh, I've been in this... situation before". "So, what? You put us in here?" Jack asked. "Okay, now how the fuck did you get from me saying that I was in this situation before, to me putting you in here", Charlie said, "I'm in the same position as you guys are". "So, what do we do? Who put us in here?" Larry asked, fidgeting with his hands. "Why don't we start with what the other situation was?" Walter said. "Fine. I was put into a room with this guy, didn't know him. We were told to kill the other person if we wanted to get out", Charlie said. "Who told you?" Cameron asked. "Some guy on a phone. Basically, the other guy found a gun, lied to me, and ended up shooting me", Charlie said, pointing to his stomach. It was killing him, but was patched up, "When the guy left, I found another dead body, and another phone. I was told that everything I thought from the beginning was a lie. I was locked in there, maybe for four or five hours. Eventually, I was taken out, brought into a room. A man came in, dressed in a doctor's uniform, he stitched me up". They were speechless, not sure of what to say. "So... basically, you're telling us that whatever we're told, it's a lie", Andy said, confused. "Well, not exactly. I don't know, man. This time it's different", Charlie said. "That's a bit too much information there", Walter said. "What do you mean?" Charlie asked. "You could just be telling us a load of bullshit! You obviously had that entire speech planned. You put us in here you dick!" he shouted. "You might want to calm down", Andy said. "So it was you?" Walter asked. "No", Andy said. "Then it was this guy", Walter said, pointing at Charlie. "You point your finger at me again, I'm gonna bite it off", Charlie said, obviously angry. "Then how did we get in here?" Larry asked. "I dunno, I think he has people working for him. Maybe they put us in here", he said. There was a door on the other side of the room, Larry was getting impatient. "Why us?" Lilly asked. "And how did they find us?" Cameron asked. "I don't know! Stop asking me questions that I can't answer. Basically, all you gotta do is follow the rules. If they tell you to kill someone, you kill 'em", Charlie said. Charlie remembered something, he and Sean found the phones in their pockets. "Check your pockets", Charlie said. They all looked at their pockets, eventually finding nothing. "Nothing", Andy said. "Dude, you know fuck all", Walter said. "Okay, first, last time there were phones in our pockets. Secondly, I don't know anything, three seconds ago you were accusing me of knowing everything. So do yourself a favor, and shut the fuck up", Charlie said. Walter smiled, "Who do you think you're talking to, boy?" "I dunno, but I hope I'm told to kill ya", Charlie smirked. They were face to face, the tension filled the room. "I can't do this anymore", Larry said, running towards the door. "Uh, you might wanna slow down", Charlie said, looking at the wall. "No! I have to get out of here!" Larry shouted. He grabbed the doorknob, and swung the door open. He is suddenly shot in the head. He fell backwards, blood pouring from his head. Everyone stayed silent, their mouths wide open. Charlie took one look at the blood, laughed, and collapsed to the floor. "What just happened?" Sam asked. "Twitchy got shot, and that freak fainted. Pussy", Walter said. "How did he know we had to slow down?" Lilly asked. "Uh, guys?" Andy said. They looked at him, he was pointing towards the wall. There was a note on it, saying; "Take it slow". Present (The Camp: Day 5) Sean walked up the hill, and walked down a small pathway. Sean made it to a fence. He looked past the fence, seeing three horses. One white, one black and one brown. It was nice, this was probably the last time he would see nature this peaceful. He noticed a body against the fence, caught under barbed wire. It wasn't undead, just dead. Sean noticed the stab wound on its neck. Sean took out a map out of his pocket, seeing if he was in the right spot. He was, and he found the bag. It was Jim's backpack. He walked over to it, and searched through it. At the end of the bag, was a GPS tracker. Sean saw the phone next to the body. He grabbed it, and started dialing a number. After a couple of seconds, somebody answered. "Yes?" Joe said. "I found it", Sean sighed, "Everything's here". "Good. Hold onto it", Joe said. "Okay", Sean uttered. He hung up the phone, grabbed the bag, and walked back to the camp where the lake was. When he got back, he found a comfortable place to fall asleep. Present (The Building: Day 6) "We have to wake him up", Andy said. "Fuck that, leave him there", Jack said. "He could be useful", Andy snapped. Charlie slowly started to wake up. "Whoa, what happened?" Charlie asked. "That guy got shot", Andy said, helping him up. "Damn dude. Uh- I'm not so good around blood", Charlie said. "Then don't look", Andy reassured. "Yeah, but... I'm not so good around blood", Charlie stated. "Then don't think about it. Can we just move on?" Walter sneered. They started to walk out the door, dodging the body. Andy, Walter, Jack, Sam, Lilly and Cameron continued on. Charlie followed them. It was different this time. He wasn't stuck in a room, but there was more than one person, meaning any one of them could be lying. He jumped over the body, nearly throwing up thinking about it. Present (Security Room: Day 5) Joe watches through the security cameras that are watching each room. "And the test begins..." he said. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Deaths *Larry Trivia *First appearance of; Andy, Sam, Walter, Jack, Lilly, Cameron and Larry. **First appearance of Charlie, Sean and Joe since the season 1 finale. **Jim's corpse makes a brief appearance. Jim was last seen alive in episode 6. His corpse appeared in episode 7. *Last appearance of; Larry. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:Issues